1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel having a balancing means for restricting rotational imbalance of a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a spinning reel having a balancer weight attached to a rotor as the above-mentioned balancing means (e.g. Japanese laid-open utility model gazette No. 52-80887).
However, with the above-described balancer weight, it is difficult to achieve complete solution to the rotational imbalance. On the other hand, has been practically impossible to modify a configuration of the rotor or an arrangement of components thereof for the sole purpose of improvement in the balance.
With this type of balancer, the farther the balancer is disposed relative to the rotational axis, the greater a value of the moment becomes. Therefore, in often times, a balancer of a relatively small weight will suffice for the purpose. However, in the case of the conventional construction where the balancer is attached to a cylindrical portion of the rotor, since this cylindrical portion is usually arranged at an inner side of a skirt portion of the rotor, the balancer cannot project outwards at this portion, so that the balancer necessarily tends to be large in weight.
Then, in order to arrange the balancer without being interfered with by the skirt portion of the spool, it is conceivable to arrange the balancer at a rear end portion (on the side of the spool body) of the rotor. However, since this portion usually is not formed with high manufacturing precision, there arises a new problem that the arrangement of the balancer at this position may adversely affect the physical strength of this portion.
Moreover, in disposing the balancer at the rear end portion of the rotor, if the balancer is attached here in such a manner as to project significantly from an outer periphery of the rotor, this balancer may come into contact with e.g. an angler's finger in the course of rotation of the rotor.